A Moronic Mode of Transportation
by Grac3
Summary: Remus feels conned. He had made it perfectly clear that he would never go on that insane flying motorbike, but now he was being given no choice. Established Wolfstar.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"No. No way. Absolutely not."

Remus Lupin crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, wondering what on earth had made Sirius Black conceive of the possibility of him going on that insane flying motorbike of his.

"You don't have to sit in the sidecar," Sirius smiled as he pulled the helmet on over his luscious, long black locks, attempting to be reassuring and failing miserably. "You can sit behind me and cling on for dear life."

"Ha ha," Remus sighed humourlessly, rolling his eyes. "I told you when you got that thing that you wouldn't get me on it."

Sirius smirked. "Well, how else are you going to get to HQ?" he asked teasingly, leaning back against the motorbike and looking as incredibly cool as he always did. Remus wasn't entirely sure how it was possible to look as cool as Sirius did all the time, but it would seem that it was and, despite himself, he found that it was one of the things that he loved the most about the Animagus.

Remus shifted where he stood. "I'll Apparate," he mumbled, though he knew full well that the protective enchantments surrounding the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix made it impossible to Apparate within half a mile of it, and his own house was within that radius. At that moment in time, no matter how much he disliked the notion, the motorbike was looking like his only option.

"Don't be a moron, Moony," Sirius moaned, swinging his leg over the motorbike.

"Surely it is far more moronic to trust machinery that has been manufactured by non-magical hands and then enchanted to leave the ground, than to use a method of transportation that you have used many times before and understand perfectly well."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly, stamping his foot impatiently on the grassy ground beside the motorbike, much like a petulant child. Remus found that Sirius was often like a petulant child; maybe it was something to do with his aristocratic background. "I have used _this_ method of transportation many times before! You know you won't be able to Apparate there, there are too many enchantments in place, and if we don't leave soon, we'll be late. Just get on the bike," he waved his arm to gesture to the werewolf to come over.

Remus' mind was whirring. He really did not want to go on the motorbike, and if there was some excuse that he could use to not having to travel by way of the motorcycle, or some other way of getting to the Order meeting, then he was determined to find it.

"What if we're seen?" he argued, knowing as the words left his mouth that he was desperately clutching at straws. "That motorbike has no Cloaking Charm; we could be spotted by Muggles and break the Statute of Secrecy, or – worse – there could be Death Eaters waiting for us down below-"

Sirius groaned and reached over to a small, silver flick switch on the handle of the motorbike. He flicked it, and both he and the motorcycle vanished into thin air, as though James' Invisibility Cloak had been draped over the two of them.

"It _does_ have a Cloaking Charm on it," the disembodied voice of the Animagus explained, now sounding thoroughly irritated. "It doesn't last very long, but long enough to get us to HQ." He flicked the switch again and reappeared.

Remus shuffled on his feet, his hope of not having to go on the motorbike quickly diminishing. "I don't know…" he said slowly.

"Come on!" Sirius urged, flashing Remus the smile that always made him weak at the knees. "It'll be fine!"

Sensing that his battle was over and that he had well and truly lost, Remus sighed and held out his hand for the helmet.

"Hey-hey!" Sirius slapped the helmet into Remus' waiting hand and began to rev the motorbike engine as the werewolf clumsily clambered onto the back of the saddle.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, looking behind him.

"No," Remus told him, "but do I have a choice?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Hold on!"

Then, without warning, he took off from the ground. Remus yelled in surprise and clung on to Sirius' waist. When they were level with the roof of Remus' building, Sirius flicked the Cloaking switch and they disappeared; all Remus could see was the ground far below through both his and Sirius' invisible bodies.

"Don't look down!" Sirius warned, and – with another laugh – surged forward, his boyfriend trying not to scream behind him.


End file.
